maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Telia
Telia is a recurring paternity guest on the Maury Show who is well known for testing 11 different men for her daughter Shardae. She appeared on the show 9 times, none of the 11 men, including her husband's cousin and her sister's boyfriend, were proven to be the father. Telia first appeared on the show on February 7, 2005 to tell her husband Larry he may not be the father of her daughter Shardae and that his cousin Jayson might be. A DNA test proved neither was the father. 2 weeks later, on Feb 21, 2005, Telia tested a 3rd man named Ike for Shardae. This caused a strain in Ike's relationship with his fiancee Tanya, because she called off the wedding. They were both overjoyed to find out Shardae was not Ike's child. Telia said she was going to make a "career of trying to find my baby's daddy." On March 2, 2005, Telia brought a young man named Wham on the show to test for Shardae. Wham was proven not to be the father. On May 9, 2005, Telia brought a 5th man named Dee, who she had a one night stand with, to test for Shardae on the show. He was not the father. On June 30, 2005 Telia brought 2 more men, Mark, who did not want to be the father, and Demitrius, who was Telia's godson, was 17 when they had sex, and wanted to be the father, on the show and neither of them were the father. On September 16, 2005, Telia brought an 8th man named L on the show to test for Shardae. The audience was siding with L and Telia got upset with the audience, saying "What do these people know? If they had real jobs, they wouldn't be in this audience!" L was proven not to be the father. On November 8, 2005, Telia brought a man named John to prove to him that he was Shardae's father. During this appearance, Telia was confident John was the father, even standing in his face until the very second DNA tests revealed that he was not, in fact, Shardae's father. Telia was extremely upset afterwards and said she thought God was punishing her. For her 8th appearance, which was on May 1st 2006 Telia not only tested a 10th man for Shardae, she also revealed a secret to her sister Keisha. The secret was that the 10th man was Keisha's boyfriend Will. Both women sobbed when Telia told Keisha Will could be the father. Telia threw a shoe at Will and ran backstage when the DNA tests proved he wasn't the father. He shouted "Now what?!" at Telia. Afterwards, Will admitted that he didn't want Telia to tell Keisha about their affair. On her 9th appearance on July 10, 2006, Telia tested an 11th man named Dion for Shardae. This appearance is infamous due to the overly confident way Telia acted, despite this being her 9th time on the show. Telia ran backstage and Dion ran into the audience to celebrate when the DNA tests proved that he was not the father. Telia alluded to coming back on the show again, although she revealed a couple months later that she decided to end her search for Shardae. 13 years later, Telia would return for another paternity test, this time for her 20-year old daughter Allantis. She was certain that a 45-year old man, Dee was Allantis' dad. Fortunately, he wasn't the dad. Trivia: 9 out of the 11 men Telia tested actively denied Shardae and didn't want to be her father. The two who didn't do so were Telia's husband Larry, who left her sometime after her first appearance and Demetrius. 2 of the men Telia tested for her daughter were children at the time she got pregnant. Out of all of the recurring paternity guests who tested 8 or more men for one child, Telia appeared in the least amount of seasons, only appearing in Seasons 7 and 8, not counting updates.Category:Season 7 First Appearances Category:Season 8 Last Appearances Category:Recurring guests Category:Guests with 5 or more appearances Category:Recurring paternity guests